Changes
by Jenn1244
Summary: Miley is Hannah Montana but she has another secert too she's also a wizard and she's just gotten accpeted to Hogwarts along with Lilly and oliver,where they meet Harry Potter and his friends. Romances are formed and new adventures are about to take place
1. Chapter 1

Story written by Jenn1244 and nekoinukid

Summery: Miley is Hannah Montana, has been for a year. She has another secret  
though. She's a wizard, not just any wizard, but a very strong one. Miley though doesn't  
have any practice what so ever until She gets accepted at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry along with Lilly and Oliver. Jackson has been going for three years now. Lilly and Oliver don't know a thing about the Stewarts being wizards. They then meet the Harry Potter gang there too and new adventures and love start.

-----------------------------------

Miley, an 11 year old girl who has two secrets. One is being pop sensation Hannah  
Montana and the other is being a wizard. She's a half-blood wizard. Her mother  
was a pure blood wizard but her dad is a muggle (non magic person.)

It's Sunday night June 2, 2004 at the Malibu Stadium were Hannah Montana is singing for a sold out concert.

With a lot of cheering from the crowd, Miley as Hannah walked out on stage. "Is everybody ready…Good…Ya'll have a good time tonight!"  
Miley starts out with the song Clear…

_It's six a.m. and I'm wide awake  
'Cause I can't stop thinking  
About the stuff you'll say  
And me and I, I can't let it slide_

The paper's not here yet the sun's not up  
But I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel inside  
I had one of those dreams that make it all so

Clear to me now  
I got a whole new perspective  
It's so clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way

It appears to me  
How long you tried to make me think  
It was me who was being the fake  
So clear…..  
  
The rest of the concert continued with five more songs like Start All Over, Who Said Nobody's Perfect, Make Some Noise, and Pumping up the Party.

Two Hours later, at the end of the concert, Hannah shouted good night to her fans, then  
walked off stage. Miley walked into her dressing room and got a drink of water  
for her parched throat.

There was a knock at the door and Miley went to answer it. Once she opened it she got an, "Awesome performance, Miley!" Lilly walked in and hugged Miley with a huge grin on her face. "Hey Miles, awesome concert." Miley smiled at Lilly. Oliver then walked through the door as Miley and Lilly were hugging and gave Miley a thumb up about the concert.

"Hey Ollie, what's up?" Lilly asked." "Not much. Hey, great concert Miles." Oliver added in. He looked at his watch, and his eyes widened. "OH NO I'm going to be  
in so much trouble. I need to be home in two minutes. Mom said I had to be  
home by nine. She said I can't be late. Well, got to go. See you later Miley, and  
Lilly.

"Bye, Ollie!" Miley and Lilly exclaimed simultaneously. "Good luck with  
your mother."

"Wow! It's kind of freaky you guys said that at the same time". Everyone laughed and then Oliver turned and left since he was already late.

"Hey, Miley, can I stay the night?" Lilly asked.

"Sure you can, Lil." Miley beamed brightly.

When they got home and walked in to the house, Jackson was ginning like an idiot and  
said, "Got mail for you Miles. I think your going to like it. When you guys are finished getting ready for bed I'll give it to you k?" "K," Miley and Lilly rushed upstairs to get ready for bed. You could just tell they were curious.

Robby turned to Jackson and asked if it was letter from Hogwarts for Miley He got  
a nod from him, and then grinned. "She's going to be so happy that she got  
her letter, she just couldn't wait. She'll just be sad that she has to leave Lilly and Oliver 'til winter or summer break."

Robby Ray had just finished his sentence, when his daughter and her best friend  
rushed down the stairs, and they stopped in front of Jackson. Miley held out  
her hand for the letter, waiting for him to give it to her. Jackson laughed  
lightly and handed it to her.

Miley looked at it and saw the symbol on the back of it. It was the symbol on Jackson's letter three years ago. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she screamed loudly. "Yes! It's here, it's finally here." Miley opened the enveloped, and then took the letter out. She was so excited; she had finally gotten her Hogwarts letter.

"What is it, Miles?" Lilly asked.

"I got my Hogw…. Miley started to say but stopped before she let her other big secret out. Daddy, can I tell her?" He nodded his head. "Thanks daddy." "Lilly it's my Hogwarts letter. Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. I'm a wizard well actually I'm a Half blood to be exact. You know how Jackson has been going away 'til summer for the past three years, well he goes to Hogwarts for school so he can learn magic. Mom was a wizard, too. Dad's a muggle.

"That is so cool, but what about Ollie and me? We won't be able to see  
each other everyday." Lilly said sadly. "Oh no your right, Daddy it's so not fair." Miley whined. Her father didn't comment.

Knock, knock, everyone jumped because no one was expecting anyone to  
come over. Lilly got the door and saw that it was Oliver. "Sorry, I forgot my bag before  
we left. I think I left it in your room, Miles. Can I go get it?" "Sure."

As Oliver went to go get his bag, Miley started crying because she wanted to  
go to Hogwarts so much, but she also didn't want to leave her friends. "It'll be okay, Miles, you should go. It'll be good for you." Lilly  
explained. "What will be good for her?" Oliver asked as he walked down the stairs.

"I-I'll be g-going away to Hogwarts for a y-year w-without you g-guys." Miley  
cried softly. Suddenly, a small light washed over Lilly and Oliver giving them a feeling of extreme power. Then there was a loud Swoosh! And two letters went flying through the doors mail slot and flew into Lilly and Oliver's hands. Lilly looked at hers oddly. On it, wrote in neatly written cursive writing was…

To Miss Lilly Truscott  
Miley Stewart's living room  
Malibu, California  
June 2, 2004

Lilly was holding it to where Miley could see where it was sealed. Miley shot  
her fist in the air and screamed, "Yeah! You guys are going to Hogwarts with  
me!"

What!" Lilly and Oliver exclaimed. "No way, how could that happen? We're not  
wizards. Unless that light that washed over us made Ollie and me…." Lilly  
trailed off.

"You know, I think I did it. I think I turned you guys into wizards. I felt  
something weird come over me when that light washed over you two." Miley  
stated. She was confused because she didn't know how to do magic yet. "How could it have happened? I don't know how to use magic yet."

"It is weird. I've been learning magic for three years, and even I  
can't do that. It must be really powerful magic. I don't know if anyone else can even  
do that." Jackson stated confusedly.

"How are we going to tell our parents? I mean, we can't just go without  
telling them. They'd call the police. What am I talking about, my mom is a  
cop, she'd come out searching herself," Oliver said.

Robby Ray stepped in, "I can take care of that. I'll tell them the  
truth. I'll also tell them that whoever asks, just make something up. No one  
else can know of this. Oh, and Miley, do you still want me to tell the press  
you're going to take a few years of for school." He got a sad nod. He  
could tell she really didn't want to do that, but it was necessary so she  
could actually learn magic. "Okay, bud. Well school starts the 20th of  
August. Next weekend we'll have to go school shopping in Diagon's Alley this weekend.

Oliver's eyes suddenly widened. "I forgot about my mom, she's still  
waiting in the car. Since I'm still here, shouldn't you tell her now really  
quick to get it over with."


	2. Chapter 2

Telling

Authors Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I feel really bad and I will try a lot harder to do better. I want to thank nekoinukid for all of her help and for sticking by me when I haven't updated in so long and I hope she can forgive me for it.

Oliver was beyond scared in fact he was down right terrified. He had no idea how Robbie Ray was going to tell his parents that he would be going to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Oliver couldn't believe it himself so how were his parents supposed to believe all of this. Oliver brought his parents inside with him after pleading with them that Robbie Ray had something to tell them.

Oliver finally came back inside with both of his parents behind him wondering what Robbie Ray could possible have to tell them about there son. "Mr. and Mrs. Oken it's so good to see both of you again." "Robbie it's so good to see you, but we're wondering what you could possible want to tell us about our son?" "Please have a seat and I will tell you everything." Oliver's parents took a seat on the couch and waited for Robbie Ray to tell them what everyone else in the room all ready knew.

Robbie Ray wasn't sure how he was going to approach the subject he was worried that Oliver's parents wouldn't understand or think it was some kind of sick joke that him and his family were playing on them. "I don't know really were to start so I'm just going to jump right in to it. You see Oliver here has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry along with Miley and Lilly. Jackson all ready attends as well." Both of Oliver's parents just stared at Robbie Ray like he had lost his mind then they started laughing hysterically.

Everyone looked on in shock at there bizarre reaction to the whole thing and wondered if they thought it was a joke after all. "Wow Robbie this is definitely one of the funniest things I've ever heard you had us going there for a minute." Oliver couldn't stand to watch this if he really wanted to go to Hogwarts then he was going to have to tell them himself and the proof was in his pocket. Oliver pulled out his Hogwarts letter and handed it to his mother for her to read. Everyone watched as Oliver took charge of his life and handed the letter to his mother.

Oliver's mother sat there and read his letter over and over again with the realization finally hitting her that is was in fact real and that her little boy was now a wizard. Both of Oliver's parents didn't know what to say now so Oliver did it for them. "Look guys you're my parents and I love you but I really want to go to Hogwarts and become a full fledged wizard and I'm hoping that you'll let me go do this." Oliver's father was the first to speak. "Son if this is what you really want then we won't stand in your way." Oliver and everyone else in the room was in shock this had gone better than any of them had thought possible.

"My little boy is going to be a wizard I can't wait to tell everyone." When Oliver's mother had said this though they remember they had left out a very important piece of information. Robbie Ray then explained to them that they had to keep this a secret and that they would have to tell anyone who asked that they had sent Oliver to a private school and that he would be back for the holidays and summer vacations. They agreed that it would be a good idea and that really who would believe it any way. Oliver thanked Robbie Ray for his help and then he and his parents left to go home. Lilly was also on her way home to tell her mother the news. Lilly had thanked Robbie Ray for offering to tell her for her but knew it would be easier to hear it from Lilly. Everything was starting to fall in to place and they were about to embark on a whole new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly tells her parents

Authors Note: sorry for the long delay but we both had a lot going on in our lives. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

As Lilly skated home to tell her parents, she was thinking of a way to tell  
them she was a wizard. She was hoping they would understand her situation.  
'If I come right out and tell them about me being a wizard, they should  
understand,' Lilly thought. Then she said aloud, "Well it's worth a try,  
so let's get it over with."

Lilly skated up to the door of her house and hopped off her skateboard. She  
opened the door to her house and called out, "I'm home." After that she  
walked to her room and placed her skateboard inside. Lilly then walked back down stairs and in to the kitchen to see her mother making supper. "Hey, Mom, I have something important to tell you and dad. Where is he?" Lilly asked.

"He should be in the living room. Let's go in there, and then you can tell  
us, 'ok?" Her mother stated.

They walked in to the living room while Lilly was still worried how they would  
take the news. 'Oh well, let's get this over with,' she thought. "Hey  
Dad, I have something important to tell you guys." Lilly said as she and her  
mother entered the living room.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked looking at her.

"Umm…I don't really know how to say this, so I'll just tell you.  
I'm a wizard. Miley accidently turned me into one when she was telling me  
and Oliver she was going away for a little while to wizard school. We, as in  
Oliver and me, got a letter accepting us to Hogwarts, the wizard school, right  
after we changed into wizards. Please let me go. Oliver's parents are  
letting him."

Lilly's parents were looking at her with surprised faces as her mother  
said, "So you're a wizard now and so is Oliver. Miley's been a wizard.  
You got an acceptance letter to a wizard school. You want to go. As long as  
nothing bad happens to you, I'm fine with it. What about you, Honey?"

"I'm fine with it to. Just don't get into trouble." Her dad said.

"Thank you, thank you!" Lilly exclaimed hugging her parents. When she was  
done hugging them she said, "There's a couple things first, though. You  
guys can't say a word about this to any one. Humans aren't allowed to know  
about wizards unless they're in the family. So you have to keep this a  
secret. If people ask where I am, tell them I got accepted to a really good  
school. School starts September first, and next weekend Mr. Stewart is taking  
us to go school shopping. Oh, and so I can get to know more about magic, can I  
stay with Miley until school? I'll need to call and ask first, though, if I  
can."


End file.
